From the patent application WO2016116298, a steam ironing appliance is known comprising a base containing a steam generator connected by a pipe to a smoothing head comprising steam outlet openings. In that document, the base comprises two telescopic poles which support an ironing board on which the garment to be ironed may rest during the steam treatment of the garment, the ironing board being mounted with the ability to pivot by means of a hinge device enabling the ironing board to be immobilized in various tilted positions.
Such a steam ironing/smoothing appliance has the advantage of having an ironing board whose tilt can be changed by means of a hinge device, for better ergonomics of use.
However, such an appliance has the disadvantage of having a hinge device equipped with a spring locking system which is relatively costly to manufacture. In addition, to unlock the hinge device and enable the ironing board to pivot, the user must actuate the unlocking button while grasping the ironing board in order to change its tilt. Such a manipulation is not easy, because the unlocking button is found on the hinge device, that is, at a location which is both distant from the ironing board and hidden by the latter. Finally, there is a risk that the user's finger may be pinched by the return of the unlocking button under the effect of its return spring.